Various socket wrenches have been proposed for tightening a nut on a threaded member that extends through the head of the wrench. In each case the socket element that is connected to the head of the wrench limits the diameter of the elongated stud that is directed through the head of the wrench. In U.S. Pat. No. 429,034, the socket is configured to receive only one size screw matched to the size of the socket head. The wrenches in U.S. Pat. Nos. 608,866 and 4,259,883 are drop-in sockets that do not provide side clearance between the wrench head and the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,275 shows a socket wrench with a combination ratchet ring and support collar that is adapted to receive a tubular end of a socket element. The support collar includes a post that extends into the head of the socket element so as to limit the size of the threaded stud that will fit through the socket element.
As a result, a single wrench head is unable to universally drive a wide range nut sizes while providing side clearance as found in standard socket wrench sets including 1/4", 3/8" and 1/2" socket sizes.
The prior art wrenches, while able to screw a nut on a threaded member extending through the head of the wrench, have not been able to use a single wrench head with sockets having hex drive fittings that provide the side clearance of standard 1/4", 3/8" and 1/2" socket sets.